Palex
by QueenAnneboleyn1533
Summary: Paige realizes that Alex was perfect for her and she goes searching for Alex.


Palex fanfiction

It's been 10 years since the break up between Alex and Paige. Paige is dating a professional football player who is hardly ever around and she supposes she is cheating on him but has no proof. Paige sees how happy her ex, Spinner is and Emma is doing. They are both expecting their second child after having a girl two years ago named Brianna. Paige tries to remember a relationship that made her happy besides her relationship with Spinner. She then looked at her yearbook and saw Alexis Nunez. Alex was Paige's first and only girlfriend and Paige was Alex's first girlfriend. Paige then looked up Alex Nunez on her computer, many Alex's came up but she can only recognize one face and she saw Alex who is now ironically a cop. Paige hasn't changed she is still into fashion. She has her own fashion clothes and her names on clothing. She saw Alex's address and saw that Alex has moved to America in Los Angeles. Paige was staring at the computer for so long that she did not realize that Marco had a cup of tea in his hand for Paige. Marco and Dylan are engaged. Dylan apologized several times for acting like a bad boyfriend. Dylan then took the ring out on his last day apologizing. Dylan said I will only talk to you one last time and then I will go. Marco is very sweet and forgiving and he forgave Dylan. " here's your tea my lady'  
"Thank you Marco' she said smiling, she then took a sip of the tea. Marco then leaned in "I am asking this because I care. Why are looking at a picture of your ex"  
'Because I am going to see her tomorrow and don't try to stop me"  
"Most people have a bucket list of going to Europe, or Asia and yours is to see Alex" Marco sounded in disbelieve "It's not a bucket list Marco. I just want to see her for old time sake. She was kind towards me and I have erased her completely from my life and I shouldn't have done that"  
"Don't you think your boyfriend Ryan will be suspicious. Ryan wouldn't notice me if I dyed my hair dark black with highlights and disappeared into the Philippines'  
'Paige. This is not a good idea. What if she is married. That would hurt you or if she finds out you are married that will hurt you. You too had the name shipped to the school of palex because you two could not be separated. Do you really want to open that door again'  
"I am just going to ask her to go out for coffee, not anything serious like going out with me again or to marry me"  
'You say that now but you will see her face and be like oh yeah that's why I dated her." Marco said with his arms folded "Your friends with Ellie" Paige defended herself "Yes, but we went out for a short period and I will never be straight again. Ellie will only ever be in the friend zone'  
'So will Alex"  
"Watch you'll come back to Canada from America and say, Marco, I am in trouble I slept with Alex"  
'No I won't because I won't do that"  
'You are so naive'  
"And you are unrealistic"  
"Can I change your mind"  
"No"  
'Then I give up"  
" thank you," she said and kissed his cheek " can I drive you to the airport"  
" no hun. I have a car I'll be fine"  
" how long do you think it will be before you come back" " why will you miss me"  
" yes just like a natural born monk would miss his church. Plus I need you for the wedding next month"  
" I'll probably only be to see Alex for a day or two that's"  
" okay but text me to tell me you have decided to stay longer or so know you are saved"  
" I promise. I will"

The next day Paige left her home at 4 A.M and went to the airport with only coffee in her belly. She started out the window on the airplane and wondered if she was doing the right thing about seeing Alex without calling her. Perhaps Alex has moved. Or she is visiting family. Paige then raced to the bathroom in the airplane and threw up. She remembered the time she and Ryan had unprotected sex while they were both drunk at Hazel's wedding. " dammit" Paige said as she placed her head against the wall. She did not even have to guess. She was late on her period, which never happens to her. She considered having an abortion at that moment like Manny Santos did when she was fourteen and pregnant with Craig's baby. But as she felt her belly she knew she could not do that either. She just hoped Alex would not feel weird about the pregnancy and that this would a great excuse for Ryan to leave her completely. She feels that they are broken up already because he is never around. The airplane attendant then knocked on the door " mam are you alright"  
Paige exited the door " yes. I probably just ate something that my stomach did not agree on"  
"Could I get you something'  
'Tea. thanks, hun"

The plane ride was finally over. Paige then tracked down Alex's house for a day by foot. She wanted to save the money that she owned for a hotel if Alex refused to speak to her so Paige did not buy a taxi ride. Paige then stared at the white house with a blue roof that Alex lived in. she hesitated to knock but it was too late anyhow because Alex opened the door. Alex leaned on the doorway " if your telling me to give you another chance the answer is no" Alex then laughed and hugged Paige. " how have you been Paige?"  
"Good" "Well come in"  
Paige then walked in to see a crib and baby toys everywhere "Did you have a baby"  
"God no. my mom met a better guy and he has a daughter named Savannah that I babysit. She's two years old. Who's the new guy in your life" said Alex going into a different subject" Alex still had feelings for Paige and refused to have a long relationship because of her own feeling and she wants to know if Paige feels the same "A boyfriend, who will soon be an ex-boyfriend"  
'Good because I just want to do something" Alex then wrapped her arms around Paige with a long-awaited kiss. The kiss went to a bed and the girls made love for the first time.  
'I wish we could be this way forever said Alex with her arms wrapped around Paige "I'm pregnant," Paige said bluntly '"Live with me. You claim that you want to leave the father. Come live here and be married to me"  
"Are you sure you want me to?" Paige said shocked. She did not expect that reaction "Absolutely. I could not be with anyone else. I have tried. Even with Heather Sinclair who was experimenting. Please, Paige, don't leave me again. I want you and this baby to be in my life forever. I lost you once I can't do that again"  
"Are you alright hun? don't you think we are rushing into this?'  
'No, we took our time before and we both won't live forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
" that's a great proposal. The answer is yes"  
Paige then turned around to see Alex's face. Alex took a piece of hair away from Paige's eye and kissed her lips once more. The only thing Paige was thinking besides that she loved Alex is…  
HOW WILL I EXPLAIN THIS TO MARCO?  



End file.
